Supernatural Forces
by Baxxie
Summary: The Taylor family holds a big secret. The three boys are about to find out that not everything is what it seems. Grandma Lucille has some explaining to do. Do you believe in magic? Please R
1. Prologue

Prologue  
_  
Somewhere in the United States, in a small abandoned cabin in the mountains, an evil plot is in the making..._

'It's almost ready, Sire.' A creature informs his master.

'Ah, excellent.' He rubs his hands and smiles like the devil himself.__

Meanwhile, in Detroit, Michigan, a small group of people have gathered for an urgent meeting...

'I've called you here, because word is going around that He's almost ready with the preparations for his plan. This is the moment we've all been fearing for so long.' Gasps are heard around the dark, secret basement. Startled whispers start up, until the leader puts and end to it.

'Silence. I know you're all scared. But we knew this moment might come some day. And it's time to follow our own procedures.'

'But you said we wouldn't have to. You said He was stopped!' A loud voice exclaims.

'We thought He was. But He managed to escape and with the help of the followers that he has left, he was able to get His strength back and prepare the plan.'

'So, what should we do?' Another voice asks.

'We have to do what we have to do. We all signed the contract. I know we never intended to use this, but it's our only chance. If we don't do this, the world as we know it, will never be the same again.'

'Are you saying we have to...'

'Yes, we will have to release the powers.' A new set of gasps goes around the table.

'But who will receive them?' A deeper voice is heard from the back.

'Whoever is next in line.'

'But they don't know! We've kept this a secret in our family for so long, only we know about it.'

'Yes, I know. But we have no choice. Our family secret will finally have to be revealed to them. I just hope they're ready for it...'

The small group nods and goes back to scared whispers and concern. The leader turns away from them and stares through the narrow window up into the sky, where the moon can be seen. She starts to whisper.

'In five days, a full moon will appear. When the clock strikes twelve, our ceremony will start. You're our only hope now. Don't let us down...'

_Five days later, just one minute until the clock strikes twelve, in a field hidden from public view..._

'Sire, we ask of you, take these powers and give them to the ones they belong to. Our saviors. May they face their destiny with pride and dignity. The fate of our planet now lies in their hands. Sisters, let us join hands for the final part of the ceremony. Let's close our eyes and start the countdown together...ten..nine..eight..seven..six..five..' The voices are barely heard anymore as the wind picks up and lightning strikes. '..four..three..two..one..'

A white light appears and floats away, towards a house. When it reaches the house, it splits into three and reaches inside, every piece heading towards a different form and is inhaled by the unknowing forms, sleeping innocently. Not knowing that the fate of the world now lies on their shoulders...

**--**

A/N Hi there! I know this is a very different kind of story than I usually write, but I love this kind of genre and this idea has been stuck in my head for a while now, so I thought I'd release it.

Sorry for the confusion, but everything will become clear very soon, I promise :)

If you have any questions, comments, advice, anything you want to say, please R&R!

Thank you and I hope you like my new idea. Much Love, Baxxie


	2. Chapter 1 Something's Different

Chapter 1 Something's Different...

(A/N Just a small author's note: this takes place around season 6, but Mark's gothic phase never happens.)__

Taylor House Detroit, Michigan

Tim and Jill Taylor are home from work. Tim is working in the garage, while Jill has started to cook dinner. As always, Tim is making sure he has enough work to do to be able to avoid smelling his wife's horrible cooking for as long as possible, until he is forced to eat it. Their three sons went to see a movie after school. But that was over three hours ago.

'Hey, Tim?' Jill calls out to the garage.

'Yeah?'

'Have you heard from the boys? They were supposed to be here half an hour ago.'

'Well, honey, they were probably on their way over here, but then they smelled your cooking and ran.' Tim jokes, now standing in the kitchen with a goofy grin on his face. Jill gives him a look and then throws a towel at him. 'I'm sure they'll be here soon.'

The moment he says that, the doorbell rings. He looks confused.

'That's probably them. Maybe they forgot their key.' He walks to the door and opens it. He looks surprised as he greets his mother.

'Hi, honey!'

'Uh, hi mom. What are you doing here?'

'Well, it's nice to see you too, Tim.' She walks in as Tim grabs her bags with confusion. She greets Jill with a warm hug and takes off her coat.

'Wow, you brought a lot of bags.. You didn't tell us you were coming.'

'What, can't a mother come and visit her son without calling first?'

'Mom, that's not what I mean. We just weren't expecting you.'

'I know. I could always stay at a hotel.' Jill gives Tim another look as Lucille Taylor sits down on one of the kitchen stools. Tim sighs.

'No, mom. It's fine. You can stay here.'

'Thank you, dear.' She smiles warmly. 'Where are the boys?'

'They went to see a movie after school. They should have been back by now, but they'll be here soon.' Jill answers, while she makes a nasty face as she tastes her own made pasta.

_Meanwhile with the three Taylor boys at the movie theater..._

'Come on, Mark. We're late as it is, would you hurry up in there?' Brad asks his youngest brother through the bathroom door.

'I can't believe how long that movie was.' Randy says as he leans against the wall.

'yeah, definitely. We are so late, mom is going to kill us.'

'She was going to do that anyway. She's cooking pasta tonight.' Brad grins at his younger brother. They discuss the movie, when they hear a scream coming from the bathroom.

'That was Mark!' They rush inside and their eyes go wide in shock when they see their younger brother staring into the mirror in shock with bright pink hair.

After their initial stage of shock wares off, both brothers start to laugh as they carefully step towards Mark.

'What the hell did you do?' Brad asks him through laughter.

'Or better: who did this to you? This is one hell of a prank..'

'It's not funny, guys. I didn't do this. One minute I had brown hair and the next I look into the mirror and my hair is pink. Of all colors it's pink!' His brothers burst out into laughter once more. 'Guys, please.. What am I going to do? I can't go outside like this?'

'I was going to say something, but my stomach hurts from laughing so much...' Randy says in between laughter, while wiping the tears from his face.

Mark tries to get water on his hair to wash it out. When he looks back up into the mirror, the laughter stops fast. Mark looks into the mirror in shock as his hair has now turned silver and is slowly changing back to brown.

When his hair is finally back to normal the guys head outside fast without saying a word. Everyone is still in shock over what just happened. As they stand in in front of their house, they gently start talking again.

'Ok, let's just agree to not ever talk about this again. We probably were imagining things. I mean, the movie took very long, so naturally we're tired, right?' Brad suggests nervously. His younger brothers nod nervously.

They open the door and greet everyone. They greet their grandmother warmly with surprise.

'Hi guys, you're just in time for dinner.' They groan as their mother puts a starnge smelling pasta on the table. They start to sit down whent their mother looks at them strangely.

'What?'

'Something's different... Mark, what happened to your hair?' Everyone looks up in confusion and shock whent they see Mark's purple hair.

'Uh, Brad and I played a prank on Mark. Yeah, we put dye in the shower cap this morning. It'll wash right out. Come on Mark, we'll give you some speial shampoo for it.' The boys all head upstairs before anyone has a chance to say anything.

Tim and Jill look at each other in confusion. They turn towards Lucille and look even more confused when they see a smile on her face. When she sees them looking, she quickly makes up an excuse.

'Boys.. When will they ever grow up?' She says with a small smile.

_'Don't worry boys, this is all natural. It's finally started and I'll be here to help you along the way. The Taylor family is finally back!' _The smile stays on her face for the rest of the evening, while everyone finally settles down for dinner.

**--**

A/N Hi! I hope this chapter wasn't too confusing for anyone. If it was, let me know and I'll explain it. But things should be pretty clear already if you read the summary ;)

Well, looks like something strange is going on with Mark. Which Taylor boy will find out strange things next? Vote for the next chapter :)

Please R&R, bad or good, it all helps! Thank you and Love, Baxxie  
__


	3. Chapter 2 Into Thin Air

Chapter 2 Into Thin Air

_A few days after the last chapter..._

Mark is having more and more problems. Just yesterday he all of a sudden developed rabbit ears. But this time, he received some help. Lucille went and talked to him in private, closing his bedroom door, leaving his brothers to wonder what was going on.

Right now, Brad and Randy are sitting at the dining table, having lunch.

'What do you think is going on, Randy? I mean, Mark is just pulling a trick on us, right?' Brad asks while Mark and Lucille are talking once again.

'I don't know, man. If he is, then I want to know how he's doing this.'

'Well, it has to be a trick. I mean, this can't be real. How can anyone change hair color that fast and then grow rabbit ears?'

'I don't know. I don't believe it either, but how was he able to do it? Maybe it is something we can't explain.'

'What.. You mean, like magic or something? Oh come on, Randy. You of all people can't honestly believe in that. I mean, you always want a logic explanation.'

'Well, I can't come up with one now, can you? And why couldn't I have changed my opinion? I am open for everything.'

'Yeah, that's why you and dad still don't believe in aliens and don't want to hear otherwise.' Randy rolls his eyes.

'Just forget it.' They keep on eating in silence, when a scream makes them jump up from their chairs.

'That sounded like Mark!' They rush upstairs and burst open his bedroom door. But Lucille closes it very fast. Just not before they see Mark, with not just rabbit ears, but a rabbit tail and nose. They look at each other with wide eyes, when their grandmother steps out into the hallway.

'Hello boys.'

'Uh, grandma, what happened to Mark? We heard him scream.'

'Did he have rabbit ears, tail and nose?'

'Huh, look at the time. It's time for you boys to go see a movie.' They look confused.

'But..' Lucille shoves money into their hands.

'Here's some money for the movie and snacks and take your time, alright? Grandma has some phone calls to make.' She starts to push them towards the stairs again and blocks their way to go back. They try to go against her, but she won't budge.

They reluctantly head outside.

'I don't want to go see a movie.'

'Me neither.' Randy agrees.

'Well, we do have money, why don't we head to the arcade?'

'Yeah, that's a great idea, we haven't been there in a long time.'

'Exactly.' They smile and start to walk towards the arcade.

On their way there, Randy all of a sudden stops, while Brad keeps on going. When he notices Randy isn't beside him, he stops as well and looks behind him. There's Randy, looking at something with confusion in his eyes.

'Randy, what are you doing? Come on, it's not that far anymore.' he turns around, but stops when he notices Randy is still not following.

'Randy? hello?' he waves a hand in front of his brother's face, as he looks very distant. He goes to flick his brother upside the head, when Randy looks up angrily and pushes off Brad's hand.

'Look down.' he points down and Brad looks. He screams and nearly falls as he sees, his feet are no longer touching the ground...

'Oh my god... what the hell? I'm flying?' He says with a near whisper. He tries to move, when he falls to the ground with a thud. Randy rushes towards him and helps him up.

'Ok, now I definitely think there are very strange things going on around here. Come on, we're going home. This is not normal and I think grandma knows more about all of this.' Brad nods nervously and they quietly head home.

_Meanwhile in the bushes..._

"Hmm... The Taylor powers have been reactivated. I need to tell the master. Something has to be done!"

**--**

A/N Hello there! Sorry for another long wait, I'm still very busy with school and this writer's block doesn't help either.

I hope you like this story and please let me know what you think of this chapter :)

Thank you and Happy Thanksgiving!

Love, Baxxie


	4. Chapter 3 Family Secrets

Chapter 3 Family Secrets

Randy

It's been a week since I saw Brad "fly". I'm still not sure if it really happened. But I do know something is going on.

I have hardly spoken to Mark or Brad since they started acting weird. And one of grandma's sisters practically moved in with us. The four of them are in the attic almost all day. I keep hearing strange noises coming from up there, but both grandma and her sister make sure to keep me from going up there.

Ugh, I hate all this secretive behavior. Why can't they just tell me what's going on?

Right now I'm doing homework in the living room, but find it hard to concentrate with all those annoying people upstairs making noise.

I look towards the stairs with an annoyed look, when the door opens and dad walks in.

'Hey Randy.'

'Hey.' I still look annoyed and sound it too, I guess.

'What is it? Tough homework, huh?'

'No. Just difficult to concentrate.' I say, hinting towards the stairs.

'Oh, right. Yeah, I wonder what they are doing up there. Yesterday I wanted to get a book from the attic and your grandmother practically kicked me out. I'm telling you, there is something she's not telling me.'

'You're telling me.'

'Didn't Brad have a date at the mall this afternoon?'

'Yep.' I say, keeping my focus on my homework.

'Wow. That's new.'

'I know.'

"Maybe Randy would like to help me work on the car." I look up in confusion at dad's statement.

'Hey, Randy..'

'First of all, I'm in the room and secondly, no, I don't want to help you work on the car. I never have been and never will be interested in cars.' I turn back towards my homework.

'How did you know I wanted to ask you that?' I look up again.

'Because you asked me? Duh..'

'No, I didn't.' I raise my eyebrow at dad.

'Right.'

"_Hm, now he's starting to act weird too. I hope it's not contagious._" Annoyed, I get up from the couch with my homework and head to my room.

'Again, I'm still in the room. And if it is contagious, we all got it from you.' I tell dad as I pass by him. He opens his mouth to say something, but I don't stick around to wait for what it is. I head to my room and slam the door behind me.

Why is everyone acting so damn annoying?

"_What was that? I didn't even say anything to him. Or did I?_" I roll my eyes at dad's voice.

'Just leave me..' I stop midsentence as I realize I never heard him coming down the stairs.

"_oh, just look at these headlights. They are just made for you. I just know Jill will agree. As long as I don't tell her what they cost._"

Wait, is he talking about the car? But then how come I can hear him? Ok, I am really losing it now..

I look up from my spot on my bed as I hear someone coming down the stairs. It's probably dad. That's why I heard him. Of course. I look up in surprise as it's mom.

'Hi, honey.'

'Uh, hi mom.'

'What is it? Why are you looking at me like that?'

'Huh?' I immediately snap out of my confused stare. 'Oh, sorry. I'm just thinking about school. So, what's up?'

'Well, I came to tell you dinner is almost ready.'

'You came down here to tell me that?'

'Well, I wanted to ask you if you could get your brothers for dinner as well.'

"_And maybe find out what they're hiding._"

'Mom, I already tried asking them. They won't tell me anything.' Mom gives me a confused look.

'Asking them what? About dinner?'

'No, about what they're hiding.' She still looks confused.

"_How did he know that?_" Ok, now I know I've officially lost it. I looked at her and I heard her say that, but she didn't move her lips... "_And now he's staring at me again. Do I have something on my face?_" I start to feel nervous as again, her lips didn't move.

'You know what.. I'm not that hungry right now.'

'Are you sure?'

"_Ok, make a comment about my bad cooking again._"

'I made lasagna? Your dad tasted it, he liked it.'

"_Come on, I'm ready. Hit me with another sarcastic comment._" I gulp at the weirdness of this situation. I smile nervously at her.

'Yeah, I'm sure it tastes great, but I'm really not hungry.'

'Ok, I'll save you a piece in case you get hungry later.'

'Thanks.' She starts to head towards the door.

"_I hope he's not getting sick..._" I watch her leave and wait until she closes the door behind her, before I let out a big sigh.

What the hell is going on? Am I going crazy or did I just hear what mom and dad were thinking? This is all just way too weird.. I'm going to bed. It might be early, but maybe a good night's sleep will help get things back to normal...

**--**

A/N Again, sorry for the delay (doing that a lot lately, I know), but here's another chapter :)

Just so everyone gets it: everything in Italics in this chapter are thoughts. I hope this wasn't too confusing for everyone. Just so we're clear, Mark has been changing, Brad flew and Randy is hearing people's thoughts. What will happen next? Is this all or is there more in the stars for these Taylor boys? R&R to find out. Also, if you have a suggestion for this story or a question, let me know!

Thank you again and Love, Baxxie


	5. Chapter 4 Voices

Chapter 4 Voices...

Randy

Well, at least I had a good night's sleep. Hopefully things are normal today. Maybe I even dreamt it..

I get ready for school and head upstairs.

'Hi sweetie. Feeling any better?' I smile at mom and watch her lips. Ok, she really said it and nothing else follows it. Good start so far.

'Uh, yeah. I guess I just needed to get some sleep.' I take some fruit juice and reach for a plate with waffles. I look at dad sitting at the table, but he shakes his head no. I smirk at him and grab a bowl of cereal instead.

"_You'd think after all those cookbooks she got, she would have learned to cook better. Maybe I should get her a jackhammer next time, then she could cut the waffles into pieces before she makes me eat them_."

I chuckle and shake my head. Dad looks over to me.

'What?'

'I can't believe you said that out loud.'

'Said what out loud?'

'About buying mom a jackhammer to cut up these waffles.' His eyes grow wide and his look shoots to mom. 'What?'

'He said what?'

'How.. I didn't say that out loud.. Did I? No, I didn't.' My smile fades and I groan. 'I was joking, honey. These waffles are fine.' My mom gives him a look and goes back to cooking.

"_How did he know that?_"

Oh for gods sake.. So I guess it wasn't lack of sleep.. I grab the bowl of cereal and put it in the sink.

'I'm leaving for school. Where are Mark and Brad?'

'Oh, they already left. Your grandmother and her sister took them. It was very early, they didn't want to wake you.'

'Great. I guess I'll just go by myself then.' I get more annoyed by the minute as this day already started great.

'I could take you. I have to leave for work anyway.' Dad offers. I give him a look. 'Oh come on, it could be fun. Just the two of us cruising around in the Nomad.'

'No thanks dad, I'll be fine.' I walk out the door. I don't mean to upset anyone, but all of this is again, driving me crazy. I just don't know how to act anymore.

I head to school by bike. It might take more time, but at least I can blow off some steam that way.

When I finally get to school, I head straight for my locker and try to avoid basically any conversation. I'm just not in the mood. But as soon as I take some books and shut my locker, voices reach my head. I turn around and want to yell out for everyone to shut up, but as soon as I look, I realize.. no one is talking to me....

Oh no... Please don't tell me it's happening here now too.. For a moment I shut my eyes and the noise is gone. Thank god.

I walk a few steps, but then the voices are back. At first it started with just a few, but now there are dozens, hundreds and multiplying.. growing louder every second... I try to drown them out, but they won't go away... They keep getting louder and I feel like my head will explode.. I need to leave, now! I notice Lauren Summers coming up to me, but I don't have time. I start to run to the door and run further outside. I rush towards my bike, but the voices outside are even worse.. More thoughts of people are added to the ones already invading my head and I can't make it stop. It all becomes too much and I close my eyes and hold my hands on my ears tightly. But it doesn't work..

I drop to my knees and try to make the voices go away... People must have noticed me. Maybe they're even trying to talk to me right now, but I'll never hear them.. Somehow it even seems like someone is trying to pull away my hands, but I hold on tight. I can't let go. Then I finally hear a voice coming clearly through all the other voices.

"_Randy.. Randy! Listen to me. Try to focus on my voice alone. Open your eyes._" I do as I'm told and I look into the eyes of grandma.

"_It's ok. Just focus on my voice. Come on, I'm taking you home. Brad is letting the school know you're sick._" She takes my hand and in a soothing voice she takes me to her car and takes me home, all the way "talking" to me and making sure I focus on her.

**--**

A/N Hi! Here's another chapter, that I hope you'll like. Next chapter I'm thinking of skipping ahead a little. Would you mind that or would you like me to continue this chapter?

Let me know and in advance thank you to Randy Taylor for giving me some great ideas for this story. You'll find out later what they are ;)

Anyway, thank you for all and Love, Baxxie


	6. Chapter 5 Music can be a Lifesaver

Chapter 5 Music can be a Lifesaver

Randy

Again I can only hear voices swarming in my head. I put my hands on my ears and close my eyes tightly, trying to drown them out. When I open my eyes, I can see grandma's blurry shape in front of me. She's talking to me, but the others voices are so loud...

Brad

I've never seen Randy like this, or anyone for that matter. It's so scary to watch him. I can't imagine what must be going through him right now. Grandma told Mark and me about him being able to hear thoughts of other people and that that's his first power. She managed to get him to take control at school, but after about ten minutes in the ride home, everything went wrong.

Mark and I are now both home as well. We're in the attic, sitting on some chairs and grandma made sure mom and dad are not coming up here. We can't do anything but watch as grandma tries to get through to him. Just watching him go through all that agony, I just want to do something. He's putting his hands over his ears and closes his eyes, but we can tell it's not working. He opens his eyes again and then weakly asks grandma for help. That small voice coming through is just too much for me. I get up and walk to the attic door.

'Where are you going?' Mark asks me in a whisper.

'I just can't watch this right now. I'm going to get some fresh air.'

'But he needs our support.'

'Us sitting here watching him, doing nothing, is not helping him.' I tell him angrily before finally heading downstairs.

Mark

I watch Brad leaving with sadness. I know how he feels. I would love to leave, but I can't. Randy needs us. But Brad is right.. We're not helping him right now. And just watching him, being in pain, I just..

I watch grandma try to get through to Randy again, holding on to his hands, while Randy starts to cry... I don't think I've ever seen him cry before. This is horrible.. Why did he get that power? Why didn't I get it? Randy has been through so much already, he doesn't need this, he doesn't deserve it.

I have to fight the urge not to leave the room as well. I manage to do it, but I have to close my eyes. I can't stand watching the tears roll down his face and him pleading for help and for someone to make it stop. Oh god, I can't just keep sitting here without doing anything.. There has to be something I can do?

That's when I decide to try and get through to him as well. I close my eyes and empty my thoughts. Then I start a song in my head. I'm not a good singer, but it's not about that. I know Randy usually listens to music if he wants to relax. And one of his favorite songs for some reason is "Blackbird" from the Beatles. I also know the song and so I start to play it as loud as I can in my head and even try to direct it towards Randy.

Randy

Oh god... When is this ever going to end? There are so many voices... I know grandma is trying to calm me down, soothe me, but I can't hear her. And the voices are so loud, I can't focus on anything else. My head is killing me... I can't even make any of the voices out, can't find out what they're saying, I just want them to stop!

That's when I hear something different. Somewhere far in the background I can hear a melody. I'm curious about it, but all these stupid voices are in the way. I try to focus all of my energy on that one melody. It's becoming louder now and I can even make out someone's voice singing the words... That song sounds so familiar... It's so relaxing. I want to hear more and try to focus again. Slowly the voices start to become softer and they are moved to the background, until I can only hear one more voice. Paul McCartney sings "Blackbird" in my head. I can't help but smile through my tears as the voices are gone and my head feels normal again.

I open my eyes and realize I'm not hearing the song for real, it is only playing in my head. I look around and smile gratefully at my younger brother. I knew he was smarter than he gives himself credit for.

Grandma thinks it's been enough for one day and we go downstairs to eat. I make sure to freshen myself up first and then also grab my music player, setting "Blackbird" on repeat. It might be too much, but at least the voices stay away. Thanks Mark, I owe you one.

--

**A/N **Here's another Supernatural chapter. I hope you like it. Next chapter I will be skipping forward, but just a little. More things will be explained briefly in the next chapter, but if you want to find out, read & review!

Thanks for the reviews so far and Love, Baxxie


	7. Chapter 6 Learning

Chapter 6 Learning

Randy

It's been a few days since my "episode" at school. I've been home ever since, grandma told mom and dad that I'm sick. I guess if you count a bursting headache and hearing voices being sick, then yeah, I definitely am. But it is going a lot better since Mark helped me out with the music.

Grandma had another one of her sisters come over and they finally explained what is going on. Apparently we are witches. It runs in the family, but the powers skipped a generation. Grandma and her four sisters decided on that, because it was not necessary to use the powers. Until now, because some kind of evil warlock called 'Sean' wants to take over the world. Yeah, I know. What evil warlock calls himself Sean... So now they transferred their powers onto us and we have to defeat the guy.

Yeah, I didn't believe it either at first. But seeing Mark transform into a bunny right in front of me and Brad flying around in the room.. It kinda changed my opinion. They told us we will have more powers, but they're not sure which ones or when we will receive them.

So, I can hear other's peoples thoughts. I still have to master it, which hasn't been working so far, but it'll be fine. I hope.. So far I've mastered drowning out thoughts of people who aren't nearby. But trying to focus on only hearing the thoughts I want to hear? That's definitely a lot harder.

I have to say it was weird seeing Mark and Brad try out their powers, but it has become funny seeing Mark trying to transform back and Brad fly into the ceiling. Glad to see I'm not the only one having trouble.

Man, this is so weird.. I never would have thought that stuff like this could be real. Makes me wonder whether aliens might be real then too. Well.. if there are people like dad, they have to be real. One thing about this thing that is totally cool, we have to keep it a secret from mom and dad. Now I finally get why I wasn't allowed up in the attic. They weren't sure whether I received any powers. Now we have a secret between the three of us, well and grandma and her sisters, but maybe this could make us closer. And we get to try out our powers on each other. Well, I'm not sure if we're allowed to, but we have to practice, don't we? Oh, this could be so much fun. When I finally get the hang of this power, I can find out what everyone is thinking. Maybe I could find out if Lauren likes me or not! Uh oh, this just became even more fun.

I head downstairs cheerfully and greet my family, who is having breakfast right now.

'Good morning everyone.'

' Wow, someone is cheerful. I'm guessing you're feeling better?' My mom asks.

'Yep. Good enough to go to school again.'

'And good enough to eat my freshly made waffles?' Brad and Mark both think the same thing. Don't eat them. I smile and chuckle.

'Actually, it's getting late, I'll just eat something on the way to school.' Mom looks somewhat hurt, but recovers fast.

'Okay, sweetie. Have fun at school.' She calls out to us as my brothers and me head out the door.

'Oh, I will.' I say under my breath with a wide grin.

A few moments later I'm sitting in class, trying to get my mind reading under control. I take a deep breath and try to focus on just one person: Lauren.

_**Oh no... I can't believe I just farted. I really hope no one heard that...**___

I have to try very hard not to burst out laughing at the thought I just heard coming from my teacher, Ms Henderson.

_**Darn it, mom forgot to cut up my sandwiches again. **___

Huh? Where did that one come from? It sounded like someone in this class, but that's not possible..

_**...How am I supposed to tell him? I can't tell him this... He'll never talk to me again. Unless he's.. no, he's not. Is he?**_

Okay, I was hoping it would be Lauren, but unless she underwent a sex change recently, I don't think that was her.

_**Oh damn, Craig is staring at me again... Why won't he just tell me already so I can kiss him?**_

Now that just caused my mouth to fly right open. I get that I'm finally able to hear one thought at a time, but they're not exactly the thoughts I want to hear... But, wait.. Craig Ferguson is gay? The star quarterback is gay? Wow, he's a good actor. A lot of girls will be very disappointed if they ever find out.

Okay, focus Randy. I have to focus on Lauren. Come on, come on...

_**I can't believe I've been asked out by nearly every guy in this school except the one I want to go out with. Maybe I should ask him. Oh yeah, like he'll ever go out with you, Lauren...**_

Yes! I did it! Who is she talking about?

_**He's probably gay anyway, like all the best guys are. And if he is, he probably likes Craig, like every other gay guy and straight girl. Oh, what am I supposed to do? I can't just...**_

My heart goes out to her as I hear her fighting her own thoughts. I want to reach out to help her, when I finally realize someone talking to me.

'...Mr. Taylor!' My eyes go wide as I snap out of it. Ms Henderson is standing right in front of me, looking angry.

_**It's bad enough I have to be here on my birthday. making it worse is all the kids staring at one and other.**_

'It would be wise if you would stop staring at Ms Summers for a moment and pay attention to my class.' I gulp and try to ignore the chuckling around me.

The rest of the class I try to concentrate, but can't help wandering off one last time...

_**... was he really staring at me? No, she must have mistaken. He was looking at someone else. He's not interested in me. He can have any girl he wants, why would he like me? God, I hope he likes me...**_

Oh my god.. was she talking about me? Lauren Summers wants me to like her? She likes me?

I sit in thought again until the loud ringing of the school bell snaps me out of it. She catches me staring at her again. I give her a shy smile. Her eyes go wide, but she manages a small smile back until she quickly rushes out of the classroom.

I can't help but smile as I walk out of the room myself, until a thought occurs to me and I turn around.

'Uh, Ms Henderson?' She looks up from her desk.

'Happy Birthday.' I say with a smile and then walk out, not looking back to find her smiling. Sometimes you just have to give something back.

--

**A/N **Sorry for the long update, I keep getting writer's block for this story.

I wanted to thank juniper294 for the long, but helpful review. I'll remember to ask you if I have trouble with this story again. Most questions will be answered in this story. Others I might be able to answer you through a PM if necessary. Anyway, thanx!

To her and anyone else: please read and review this chapter, I hope you like it. If anyone has any questions or ideas, please let me know :)

Thank you and good night!

Love, Baxxie


End file.
